Various types of artificial turf grasses are known in the prior art. Most prior art artificial turf consists of a backing as for example, a fabric of synthetic yarn, to which a large number of artificial grass blades are affixed. The grass blades can be tufted, knitted or woven to the backing therewith to extend or protrude from the backing. Conventionally, artificial grass blades are manufactured from various types of plastic such as polyethylene and polypropylene and form a relatively wear-resistant ground cover, primarily to provide a surface for sporting activities. Typically, artificial turf is used on athletic fields, practice putting greens, playgrounds and other outdoor areas such as patios where a durable, carpet-like surface is desired.
Conventional artificial turf, as described above, is therefore limited in its application. Because of the manner in which the turf is constructed, conventional artificial turf is not generally usable as a ground cover and is not suitable for such applications as weed control, fire control and moisture control. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,753,049 and 4,946,719 for discussion of prior art artificial turf materials and systems.
Therefore, from the foregoing it is apparent there exists a need for an artificial turf that may be used for such applications as landscaping, weed control, fire control and moisture control.